User talk:33royward
Savior Demon Dragon Well, Savior Star Dragon's gonna be released, and I doubt Konami would release one but not the other, so Demon's probably going to be released sometime after Savior Star is. --Bluedog (Talk) 02:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ok, thank you Headline text --Zeratul 100 02:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) wow! your "ancient gear" deck are by great!!! hey, i think "ancient gear beast" its the best card. :) Rude Kaiser *Whatever you were thinking, do not blank pages again. Danny Lilithborne 07:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) --Hi,this is Jampong,sabi mo tga Pinas k din,Tondo Manila poh aq.Eh ikaw poh??? --Jampong Images Can you stop uploading the wrong correct name images and use them for your page? All of your images are violate the wikia rule and will be deleted speedly --Blackwings0605 12:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Once again, I ask you to stop uploading bad, nonsense image and add them to the card page. We already had much better image, check the card gallery. If you don't want to contribute to the wiki, just watch the page is better don't create, edit anyelse nonsense information --Blackwings0605 11:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Plz STOP uploading fake image. --Blackwings0605 05:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) My Alchemy Deck You put 2 suggestions of putting a Gren Maju Da Eiza and Guardian Statue in I've put 2 Gren Maju Da Eiza in now but why guardian statue? --Yin And Yang Dragon 13:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Someone else Someone else edited your page so i put it back to the way it was Haousy 14:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Listen its not me im trying to stop it and its quite a few people whos doing it i haven't done anything wrong Haousy 15:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Jampong 00:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) --ah,prehas pla tyo. --Jampong They didnt get my account they just use my name for the things Haousy 08:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Kamusta? filipino ka pala, yahahaha. did u check my page? nandun YM ko, i think we can duel there. layo mu ee. UltraSynchron 11:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Add me on your contacts list sa YM, then just buzz me, it's just like IRC dueling. UltraSynchron 11:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Cyber Deck Hope you know Cyber-Stein is banned :P Other than that, nice cyber theme deck. --Xsamuraizx 00:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thought so. Hmmm, did you try adding Geartown to your Ancient Gear deck by the way? Can use Magical Hats to get them destroyed, or by other means.--Xsamuraizx 00:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) oh lol. And I see you like the Magical Hats idea. Play Geartown, and your opponent will have a hard time deciding to destroy it with heavy storm or not lol.--Xsamuraizx 03:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: ? What's different about it? -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Just checking to make sure you got this message; Zombie Warrior does not have ウォリアー in its card name, but rather ウォーリアー. See the extra ー? That means it's not a Warrior. Now, let's move on. Runer5h 03:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h hey Could you please stop uploading fake pictures of cards? Until the real versions of the cards are released, we will use whatever anime image or OCG image that is available. Also, I don't want to sound like I'm accusing you of anything, but the guy who kept doing this was also from the Philippines, and the fact that he kept using your image might make you look bad, if you get what I'm saying. So please just stop. --Bluedog (Talk) 00:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spirit archetype Spirit is not an archetype. We don't need it because we already have Spirit Monsters page. For the member of them and support, anti-support, see in Spirit Monsters page --Blackwings0605 11:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Toon Yeah, you're right. Toon archetype box can be deleted too, also the same with Flip Monsters Effect archetype box, because we already have they're already listed in their own page. --Blackwings0605 11:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC)